


你是从天空坠落的那颗流星

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 你不会想到在这么多年后，遥远的异国他乡，依旧有人会愿意向我附身，而那个摇晃着试图唤回我的意识，因为我的性命而感到不安的人让我忍不住想要在死前向着他露出那个鼓励的微笑。“……谢谢。”他听到自己这么说。蝙超中篇，角斗士的半AU，曾经是超但是在家乡毁灭后落在一颗红太阳的星球，失去了能力的角斗士奴隶超设定，曾经是人夫现在是人父。蝙是红太阳星球的原生民，年下。hurt/comfort。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1





	你是从天空坠落的那颗流星

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇的更新很不稳定因为我要先把前面几个坑收尾。  
> 灵感来源自大家都知道的那张dc新出的角斗士超图

时隔这么多年，他终于又一次听到了人们在为他而尖叫。然而这次，人们的尖叫并非是为了那个背负着全人类的命运正在与某种来自太空的生物进行着抗衡的超人，人们尖叫，是因为他要死了。

他要死了。即使他还可以吃力地依靠单膝跪地勉强直起身来，即使他还能够站稳脚跟，在这个角斗场上，就意味着他还有战斗的资格，但是当那个身强力壮的年轻人再次嚎叫着，以一种狼群冲锋一般的方式扑向并且击倒他的时刻，他毫不怀疑着将要发生的这一点：他将要死了。

死。

当他第十三次地从地上爬起来的时候，他的身体摇摇晃晃，他的呼吸沉重得宛如惊雷，他的视线早就已经因为过多对头部还有身体的极大而变得模糊不清，甚至当他四处转着身子，试图找到那个灵活的，年轻的，比此刻的他更加强壮，因而也就占据了实力上的绝对上风的敌人的时候，他的瞳孔花了几秒才完成最基本的聚焦，这种视觉上的延迟反应在行动上，就是他宛如醉汉一样迟顿地抬起头，转着眼珠。

那些等待着围观鲜血与狩猎的观众当然是不会期待看到这个的，甚至于说，他们早在卡尔第七次从地上爬起来时就已经对这场迟迟不肯落幕的比赛感到了一阵厌烦。如果可能的话，卡尔相信这群人会向着他丢掷菜叶还有垃圾。“可以了，够了，大块头儿！”人们的嘶吼声在这个圆形的角斗场上震耳欲聋。“下去吧！别再那么难看地在地上蠕动了！你在浪费我们的时间，你这个不知羞耻的蠢东西！”

如果可以的话，卡尔又何尝不想放弃。虽然按照常理来说，超人应当是永远都不知道放弃，永远怀有希望的那一个，但是他已经很久没有做过超人了，同样，也很久没有人再试图用这个名字称呼过他，在他坠落到这个红太阳的世界以后。

在很久之前，那个会呼唤他为超人，全身心地爱戴并且信仰，相信着他将会救他们于水火的世界毁灭以后。

卡尔眨了眨眼睛，试图让进入了汗水的瞳孔能够在这样的摇摇欲坠中重新聚焦。他必须要反抗，必须要抓住机会，然而他甚至还没有摆好姿势，那个灵巧的敌人就又一次击中了他的脚踝。他的身体就像是一个笨重的陀螺一样想着地面坠去，而与此同时，周边的世界在那里，像是水一样开始波动地扭曲。

“你没有必要这么拼命的，”有什么人正在温柔地坐在他的身边，用沾湿的手帕轻轻擦拭着他滚烫的额头。他一定是做了一个长长的噩梦，因为在他意识到那来自手帕的冰凉之前，他甚至无法抑制地呻吟了一声。“就算你不去前面探路，飞船的导航系统也依旧可以把我们安全地送往目的地，我们未来的家园新伊甸。现在离开黄太阳区已经过了太久，你应该多休息一下，储蓄一点精力。”

他在充满着黄色的温暖阳光的房间醒来，在醒来时，有那么几秒，他在困惑着为什么他的身体这么的沉重无力。人造的黄太阳光正在帮助他的身体细胞进行修复，而坐在他身边悉心照料着他的那个人则毫无疑问，正是他亲爱的妻子，曾经和他做过同行，彼此相爱的露易丝。

“你因为试图把小行星推离飞船的轨道而不小心被撞到了头。”她看着一脸迷惑的他，轻轻地微笑了起来。“早就和你说过，用飞船的能量炮来解决也是一样，但是看看你——非要逞强。”

“飞船的能量是极其有限的，虽然从计划上来说算得上是充裕，但我还是宁愿多留有一些以备不时之……嘶。”在他试图坐起身的时候，某种剧烈的头痛击中了他，令他猛地倒吸了一口冷气。露易丝连忙从一旁搀扶住了他，小心翼翼地让他重新躺回到了自己的卧床上。

“你应该多休息一下，考虑到自从地球毁灭以来你就已经不眠不休地工作了这么多天。就算我总开玩笑，身为小镇男孩的你干起事情来就像是一头蛮牛，但那也应当是有极限的。”这个精明能干的女人笑了笑，她和克拉克已经结婚了这么多年，但是当克拉克看向她的时候，他仍旧会由衷地觉得她是那么的聪明，好看。他是如此地深爱着她，以至于当她对着他微笑的时候，甚至都不需要什么理由，克拉克就发现自己也一起地看着她，安静地微笑起来。“就算你在未来可能做不了超人，或者说，是每做一段时间就得回来充能一番的超人又怎么样？人们信赖你，爱戴你，他们就是因为相信你所以才背井离乡……”他们发现了地球内核的异动，在这么多年以后，地球居然和氪星落到了同等程度的境地。在这人心惶惶动荡不安的时刻，是因为超人站了出来，指出他们应当完成他父亲未竟的计划——建造可以让全人类转移前往新的行星的宇宙飞船，他们才踏上离乡的路途的。

“那么多人，那么多国家，你不仅让富人们得救，还说服了他们，让他们愿意出钱为穷国建造飞船……”

除了那些坚守在地球，不愿意离开他们的母亲的人类，没有一个人被放弃，没有一个人被丢下。浩浩荡荡的人类舰队翱翔在宇宙之中。

“你知道他们之所以同意，是因为他们怕人类暴动。即使是现在，穷人们在舰船上的生活水平依旧要远远低于那些有钱人。”

“但是至少你把他们带上了。我说过了很多次，小镇男孩。”她轻轻地吻了吻克拉克的额头，那么平静，又那么哀伤，“你不可能救得了每个人，就好像你也不可能一口气消灭所有人类通过几千年建立起来的制度还有问题。你应当对自己少自责一点，多享受一点生活……”

你看，就像是乔，他现在都还不会管你叫爸爸。这么说着的露易丝俯下身，微笑着，将他们刚刚学会走路的小儿子轻轻地抱了起来。

那是个有着黑头发和蓝眼睛的漂亮的小东西，当他瞪大了眼睛左顾右盼的时候，他看起来既像他漂亮的妈妈，又像他英俊的爸爸。

他没能马上认出那个他应当称呼为爸爸，或者是父亲的男人，这个小小的傻瓜，他亲爱的儿子，笨蛋的乔，他正一脸迷惑地眨着眼睛，在克拉克没有忍住地微笑起来，勉强地撑起身，试图用额头抵住他的额头，轻声说出像是“是谁啊，这个人是谁啊，是爸爸”这样任何一个为人父者似乎都会说出的傻话时，他还对着克拉克吐出了一个茫然的泡泡。

这就是他想要守护住的东西，克拉克忍不住想，这个舰船，这个舰船上的人类，还有，他温柔的妻子和小小的孩子。

“别担心，小家伙。”当他伸出一根手指头，看着乔抱着它又咬又啃的时候，他这么讲。他从来没有见过那么小的手指呢，一岁多的婴孩的手指，白白的双手合拢才刚刚好能握住他的一根指头，那么小，那么脆弱，却又那么天然。“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟，爸爸会保护你，嗯？嘟嘟，嘟嘟叫什么名字啊，宝宝？叫什么？什么？我听不清？”当他挠着乔的嘎吱窝的时候，这个孩子在他的手臂间咯咯地轻笑了起来。“谁是爸爸妈妈的小宝贝？谁是我最最亲爱的小家伙？”

他和他的家庭度过了几秒闲暇的时间。

然后，他听到了房间门开启的声音。

“尊敬的超人先生，很抱歉打扰您，但是总统希望您马上过去。”那个前来传命的女孩挺胸抬头，她大概还不知道自己，还有这些舰船上的人类在不到72个小时后将要面临的在这个宇宙被生生撕裂掉的命运。“探测仪在舰船前方发现了不明的空间曲度，可能需要您去检查一下。”

他一定是又挨了一拳，在他茫然的时候，要不然，就是挨了好几拳。当他的意识重新从灵魂出窍的飘飘然落回到原地的时候，他只感到了迎面粉碎似的疼痛，那个新来的敌人正扑在他的身上，用他的拳头实实在在地揍着他。而在这样的冲击之下，他的下颌已经完全无法自如地张开。

一定是有什么东西断掉了，如果不是说它们已经在他失去意识的时刻化为了齐齐的齑粉。当他痛苦地闷哼出声，使出全身的力气，却只能虚虚地挡住迎面将要揍上的又一个拳头的时候，他感觉自己的腕骨也正在失去力气。

鲜红的太阳悬挂在高高的天空之上，竞技场扬满了飞沙走石，而当对手意识到了卡尔无论如何都不肯轻易地松开手后他转变了策略。

他将原先击打卡尔脸颊和下颌的拳头变成了拽紧卡尔脖颈处项圈的铁钳。既然卡尔不肯松手让他击打，那么他就站起身来，将还在挣扎着，就像是离开了水的鱼一样无力挣动着的卡尔向前拽去。他被对方在地上拖行，而在这个过程中，人们发出了又一轮的欢呼还有尖叫。

“杀了他！”他们在唱歌，“杀了他！砸烂他的脑壳！做给我们看！好样的，约翰！约翰！约翰！”他们在唱歌，“角斗场上的王！”

他正在被那个年轻的角斗士绕场拖动，在卡尔经过的足够漫长的角斗经历里，他曾经见证过类似的场景发生过很多次。那些想要扬名立万的年轻人们一般会像是这样地在击倒了上一任的角斗士之王后公开地展览他们的胜利品，让每一个买了票的观众都可以充分地体味到一个曾经的强者是如何将要在他们面前脑浆迸裂的场面。而这种情景每过两三年就会发生一轮，毕竟即使是再红火的角斗士，在做久了竞技场的招牌后也总有被人厌弃的一天。

他只是没有想到这一天来得会这么早。

“他岁数太大了。”在前不久，他还听到角斗场的经理和负责的人这么说。

“或许吧，头儿，但是他打得很卖力，并且不管怎么说，他人很好，看守他的人其实都挺喜欢他。”

“角斗士不需要人好，他们只需要凶猛，强壮，是男人们的偶像和女人们的梦中情人。”那个叼着雪茄的经理站在台阶上环视着这些住在笼子里的角斗士，高高在上的态度就像是牧场主在挑选下一次燔祭时要选择的白羊。“我觉得是时候让大家见见我们的新面孔了。再说，卡尔米内，你应当想想——在这个时候他输，我们做庄的可以赢多少钱？”

可以被拉来塑造成偶像的角斗士哪里都有，他们甚至比看门的狗还要算不上值钱。

“我很心仪那个新送来的努力，就是叫约翰·柯本的臭小子，人长得够帅，肌肉够猛，说起话来也很潇洒。”法克齐微微地抖了抖烟。“就让他做吧。”

他其实从那时起就已经预料到了自己的命运。想要让一个角斗士无法在赛场上发挥全力的方法有那么多，而就连饮食都是被奴隶主们控制的卡尔自然无法反抗这种生杀大权。

他只是不想去死，他不想去死。

“……乔。”当他被又一次拖动着项圈，窒息的感觉从喉头传来时，他听到自己微不可闻的，就像是被勒住了喉管所发出的低低的气音。

他同样蜷缩在笼子里，完全是靠他的父亲在角斗场搏斗才有了一口饭吃的，才刚刚五岁的乔。

如果他死了，那么从此乔就是没有了父亲的野孩子，他不想知道他们会对这样的孩子做出什么。然而即使他活着，被像是这样击倒的丑角也没有任何活下去的意义。他曾经偷偷听到过卡尔米内·法克齐和他的下属的对话，似乎有个有钱的富佬“对他那身在床上似乎也相当有用处的腱子肉很中意”，他们比划了一个下流的手势，“不知道如果他能从角斗场上活着下来，他还愿不愿意收购像是这样的残次品。”

然而就算他愿意收购，他也必然是不会乐意连带着孩子一起买走的。或者说，如果他因为看中了乔的基因而一起买走，卡尔反而会更加担心起自己唯一的儿子在这之后可能会面临的命运。

他小小的，可怜的，从有记忆以来从没有经历过一天的好日子，可即使如此却还是会蜷缩在他的身边，抓着他的手安静入睡的乔。

他发出了困兽一样痛苦的咆哮声。然而对于急着要在角斗场登顶的年轻人，像是这样悲痛欲绝的吼叫也无非是为了他的胜利增光添彩。他将卡尔想的太过无力了，所以这就是为什么当卡尔偷袭他的脚踝时他居然得逞了一秒。然而当两个人一起朝着地面摔去时，率先跳起身的仍旧是更加年轻，也更加富有体力的柯本。

“你玷污了我的胜利，让它变得不再完美了，你这个蠢货！”他恶狠狠地冲着卡尔尖叫，在卡尔能够回答以前，就又一次让一拳落在了他的脸颊上。他被猛地击飞了起来，撞烂了身后观众席的围栏。而当那些锋利的铁块还有木板扎进他的身体时，他知道自己终究是无力回天的。

世界正在变得模糊。

而声音正在渐渐离他远去。

有什么东西正在他的身边，他似乎正在摇晃他，虽然他感觉不到他的摇晃；他似乎正在呼唤他，虽然他同样也聆听不到他的呼唤。

他只能看到一张模糊的脸，不是柯本一样的棕头发——他看上去比柯本更加年轻，更加英俊，即使是在模糊的视线里，卡尔依旧能看到他急切的蓝眼睛。

“——，————。”他对着他喊叫着说。“——！”

然而对于已经将要死去的卡尔，这个人不管在对着他说着什么，都依旧是不够重要的。

露易丝。他突然想。

你不会想到在这么多年后，遥远的异国他乡，依旧有人会愿意向我附身，而那个摇晃着试图唤回我的意识，因为我的性命而感到不安的人让我忍不住想要在死前向着他露出那个鼓励的微笑。

“……谢谢。”他听到自己这么说。

远方，某种象征比赛停止的哨音划破了湛蓝的天空。


End file.
